plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pinkgirl234/Archive 8
Psst.... - AWikiBoy521 (talk) 10:24, August 11, 2016 (UTC) 08:08, August 13, 2016 (UTC)}} 17:14, August 14, 2016 (UTC)}} The Lawn, please? [[User talk:The Copper Freddy|'Talk Page']] 14:18, August 16, 2016 (UTC) yeah it's an important urgent }}} 00:06, August 17, 2016 (UTC)}} Re:Re:Favor 06:57, August 20, 2016 (UTC)}} Re:It's been a long day without you, my friend }} }} I really like Sonic 3, and Sonic Adventures from tv was cool because of how weird it was, but that's about it, not a die-hard fan, or a fan, just like sonic a bit. Also enjoyed sonic unleashed and generations [[User:Elemec|'Elemec']] [[User talk:Elemec|'Talk Page']] 18:10, September 4, 2016 (UTC) I just couldn't stand it. It's The Philippines not Philippines... (Official name). Sorry for being a proper noun nazi. "SPUD-OOP!" the Primal Potato Mine screams excitedly. (talk) 13:27, September 6, 2016 (UTC) I don't know if I'm wrong, but The Philippines is the official name. My sources are school (My teacher marked me wrong if I wrote Philippines) and the internet. I think Philippines is correct but The Philippines '' is the official name I think. P.S I am just saying, I still really don't know if I'm right or wrong. "SPUD-OOP!" the Primal Potato Mine screams excitedly. (talk) 05:39, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Sick? [[User talk:The Copper Freddy|'Talk Page']] 23:15, September 9, 2016 (UTC) RE:Regarding the Support - Neutral template http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:749512 Highlighting Since you're the most recent mod that can highlight posts, can you highlight this? Close your eyes when doing so please, you wouldn't want to see [[User:Adrian Conover|'Adrian Conover']] [[User talk:Adrian Conover|'Pirate Gunner']] 09:16, October 17, 2016 (UTC) COPPA discussion I want to discuss a bit about COPPA. Come to chat/discord server and PM me please? Insert Your Name Here (talk) 10:56, October 18, 2016 (UTC) I know you may or may not have read my latest reply to the thread, but that's NOT an insult. It's literally a request (even if not the nicest of ones) to one stop talking, in this case, taunting. [[User:Elemec|'Light Bomber']] [[User talk:Elemec|s Mail']] 00:31, October 20, 2016 (UTC) "Insult" Rude =/= Insult. As far as i know, Insults are some sort of adjective you use istead of said person's name in order to mock, cause anger or so. You can't call someone a "shut up". Shut up is a demand, it's on imperative. It's not an insult for a lot of reasons, including not being an adjective. On same regard, you can't call someone a "garbage film maker" (i know horrible insult example but i needed something light). I said that, because his message was clearly taunting, to some point, and if you didn't notice, i'm not on my best state of mind as of now. [[User:Elemec|'Light Bomber']] [[User talk:Elemec|'s Mail]] 12:40, October 20, 2016 (UTC) REmove the Lawn Pink, i've noticed you unhighlited and made pump's vote a discussion, as he didn't propose it well enough or so? If yes, am i able to do the thread myself now? I can put down the points on why doing such thing. That's all i really want to know, if i can just make a real voting thread to replace that one that isn't even documented right. Peace. [[User:Elemec|'Light Bomber']] [[User talk:Elemec|'s Mail]] 12:56, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Obligatory Happy B-day Message :U Thought I missed it, but fortunately not. Happy birthday, Pink ;3 - Xenons (talk) 15:20, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Anime Y am i not yout friend :( CZAzure (talk) 03:16, November 16, 2016 (UTC)CZAzure Avatar